ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Community guidelines
This is a Style Manual for editors of the Ouran High School Host Club Wiki. Welcome editor! If you're new, just do your best. Inevitably, errors happen. If they do, an admin will let you know, make the necessary correction (or ask you to do so) and on we go. These guidelines are to keep the wiki organized and consistent in appearance. If something you add is altered, please don't take offense. If you feel very strongly about something, feedback is welcome and encouraged . 'Canon vs. Fanon' This wiki is for canon information only. We do not include fanon characters, fanart/fic nor information related to such within official articles. Non-canon info and Ouran-related fanart/fic may be placed on your profile page, in a blog or discussed in a forum. A link to Ouran-related fanfic may be placed on your profile page, if you are the author. Fan-made vids about Ouran are acceptable on our videos page provided you list the name of the video artist. A forum announcement about fanart, fanfic, or fanvids is allowed In the Refectory. If you'd like it highlighted, let luxartisan know and it will be announced to the entire membership. 'Comments' Grammar= When adding comments, please use proper grammar and punctuation. If an admin sees a comment that doesn't have it, then they'll probably edit it to make it easier to understand. : Plz u just sed was that y she didnt go and see Tim loke OMG |-| Trolling/Spamming= Trolls and spammers are permanently banned. No exceptions. Trolls deliberately alter pages to harm the wiki. Spam is posting unofficial or unrelated material. See below: : I've just completed an awesome game over at http://www.randomnameIjustmadeup.com. Go there! |-| Language/Insults= No swearing or name calling. It still counts if you leave out a letter or use a different symbol. The comment will be removed. Disagreements are allowed. Bullying and name-calling is not. : Tim you're such a fucin a$$ wh0le. Sh*t you make me furious!!! |-| Reply= When replying to a comment, please press reply. Do not answer above. And please use ~~~ or ~~~~ as your signature. |-| References= If you reference a character from another series, please link to their wiki page so everyone can tell what you're talking about. : Wow! And looks so much like Miku from Vocaloid!~ 'Categories' This wiki has a three-tier hierarchy. See Table of Contents for illustrative purposes. *The six main Categories are finite (please - no additions). *Subcategories may be added with admin approval 'and a logic for their addition. *Disallowed or unapproved additions count as spam and you will be warned. 'Visuals Visuals are an important feature of any article. Visuals include screencaps, photos and videos. *All visuals should be png, jpg or gif. *Personal images of yourself or something unrelated to Ouran High School Host Club are allowed on your personal profile or blog. Your privacy is your responsibility. *Unused visuals and duplicate visuals will be deleted. Please use existing images whenever possible. *Make sure that the name is appropriate to the visual. For example, if you upload a visual of Kyoya, the visual's name shouldn't be vjgfvasdkhfhgaksdbgakjsdkj.png, it should be Kyoya.png, or something similar. This makes the visual relevant and searchable, as well as making duplicates harder to upload. *Placeholders should always be deleted. *Visuals added should be of good quality without identifying logos from other websites. If the visual has such information on it, crop it out before uploading, if possible, to avoid copyright infringement. *Galleries that include visuals from multiple sources are laid out in clusters: anime, manga, dorama, visual novel. *Captions are not required, but can be helpful. If you use a quote as a caption, it should be accurate to at least one source with quotation marks. 'Character Names Policy' Manga/Dorama -- This wiki uses the name spellings as seen in VIZ Media's manga translation for manga/dorama chapter/episode summaries and manga/dorama-''only'' character profiles. Anime -- This wiki uses the name spellings as seen in FUNimation's translation for anime episode summaries and cross-format character profiles. Example: Mei Yasumura is a manga-only character, so her name is spelled as seen in the manga on her character profile. Kyoya Ootori is a cross-format character, so his name is spelled Kyouya Ohtori for manga chapter/episode summaries, but as Kyoya Ootori on his character profile and for anime episode summaries. If a character has a non-Japanese name, the English spelling is used; therefore, if a character in the Japanese version is called ボブ , then his name in English will be Bob, not Bobu. Please note that Japanese honorifics are not used with names unless part of a direct quote. This wiki also follows English name order as seen in Character Profiles; therefore, it is Kyoya Ootori, not Ootori Kyoya. For consistency, this wikia uses "senpai" instead of "sempai," though both are considered correct. 'Grammar and Spelling Policies' Being an American dubbed anime series, this wiki uses American grammar and spelling. There are many online American dictionaries for spelling guidance. If an admin notices something misspelled or grammatically incorrect, it will be edited to reflect good usage. This is not criticism of the editor, but enhances consistency. 'What is Trivia?' Trivia is obscure'' ''information or previously unmentioned insights. It should not repeat information available elsewhere on the wikia. Two examples: (From anime Episode 1) - The brand of instant coffee "Hescafe" parodies a real-life brand called "Nescafe." (From anime Episode 19) - Tamaki wears a crown-shaped brooch on the left lapel of his shirt. Trivia that duplicates information available elsewhere on the wiki will be deleted. 'Quotes' Quotations should be listed in''' bold type''' without quotation marks with the speaker's name following.'' If directed at a particular person(s), please add (to XXX). Want to be extra accurate? Indicate format source at the end with (D) for anime-dubbed, (S) for anime-subbed or (M) for manga at the end. Example: (to Ayanokoji) '''Haruhi is not that kind of man.' ''-Tamaki'' (D) 'See also' *Wikia help